One Last Night
by DwightsGirl1975
Summary: I got the idea for this story from watching the Jury Duty episode in Season 8. I loved the exchange between Dwight and Angela and the realization that they still were sleeping with one another even a month before her wedding to the senator. This story is about that last night together and how it may have taken place...
1. Chapter 1

Angela Martin sat at her desk, distractedly working on the expense reports. She found it hard to concentrate, however. Mainly because of what had just transpired at the copier.

She had been making copies when the paper jammed. She cleared the jam rather easily and tried again. Same thing, only worse. It had torn the paper to shreds. She opened the machine, trying to find all of the pieces when she sensed someone walk up behind her. Immediately, she knew it was Dwight Schrute, her ex-boyfriend.

"Jammed?" She heard him ask.

Angela looked up at him. He must have just gotten his hair cut because his hair was fairly short. She noticed that he had grown out his sideburns longer as well. He didn't have his suitcoat on – it was draped over the back of his chair – and she could tell that he had lost some weight. In fact, there was some slight definition in his upper arms as well. He had always been strong, what with all of the farm work, but something seemed….different.

"Um, yes….it…..it keeps getting jammed and for the life of me, I can't get it to stop."

He nodded, expressionless. "Let me see if I can get it."

She stepped aside, watching him come to her rescue. Angela watched as he used his long, thin fingers to expertly pluck out the stuck paper shreds and admired the way his lower back looked, arched, as he bent over the copier. She could see his muscles flex as he worked diligently. Angela was all of a sudden very aroused. She nervously tugged at the collar of her turtleneck, extremely flustered and red-faced. Her eyes traveled from the small of his back to his butt. She could see the outline of his briefs as he bent over. She remembered what he looked like naked, how self conscious he was of his pudgy belly and how much she loved to lay her head on it, feeling him breathe, knowing he was alive and hers only. She was suddenly brought back to the present. She knew she had to stop thinking about the past with Dwight. She was getting married in a month and it just wasn't right for her to still be having these thoughts. Besides….she doubted very highly that he still thought of her.

"There….." Dwight said, clearing the last bit of paper.

"Thank you…I appreciate it." She looked at him and smiled weakly, awkwardly.

He nodded, staring down at her, his eyes meeting hers for a second, and then he looked back to the copier. "It's really all in how you insert the paper. If it's been stapled before, you want to insert the other side. And so on…."

Angela nodded. "Absolutely. That makes sense."

"Ok, then…." Giving her a brief smile, Dwight walked back to his desk and sat down.

All of this had happened over an hour ago and Angela couldn't shake it from her mind. She kept stealing glances over at him as he worked. Their eyes had met once and only briefly. She had tried to play it off as if she was looking past him and at Phyllis, but she blushed nonetheless.

Getting up, she headed towards the kitchen. She couldn't help but remember that when they were dating, they would use the kitchen as a meeting place of sorts, to talk about important issues secretly. But that hadn't happened in a long while. They barely spoke anymore. And today….well, she was just going to make herself a cup of tea.

She stood at the counter, dipping her teabag into her mug, when she heard someone walk through the door. She was startled to see it was Dwight. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat – was he coming to talk to her?

Dwight walked through the kitchen door and, seeing Angela at the counter, he paused a moment, trying to think of something clever to say. But his mind was a total blank. Instead, he pushed open the door to the men's room and rushed inside.

Once inside, he backed up to the door, pushing himself against it, holding it closed. His heart was racing in his chest. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He was so surprised and so disappointed at the hold that Angela still had on his heart. She looked more beautiful than ever. But, once again, she was already spoken for. And once again, not by him. It made him so sad to think that in a month's time, she would be married to someone other than him.

Taking a deep breath, he decided he would go back out there and talk to her – just small talk – maybe it would make her see how much she still loved him. Turning around, running a hand nervously through his hair, he grabbed the door handle and pulled.

"So….what have you been up to lately?" He heard himself ask out loud. But the only one in the kitchen was Toby. Angela had already went back to her desk.

Toby looked surprised. "Oh….you know…..not much…."

Dwight waved him away like an annoying mosquito and found his way back to his desk. Sighing, he picked up the phone to make a sales call.

Angela drove home through rush hour traffic, her mind on so many different things. She thought about her upcoming wedding, all of the planning she still had to do….the seating arrangements, the final menu choices for the caterer. Robert had insisted on a wedding planner but she didn't want that. She had dreamed of planning her wedding ever since she was a little girl. And here she was….and her dream was coming true.

She turned into her subdivision and made the slow trek to her condo which sat all the way in the back. It had been up for sale for a while now. She had had a few bites but nothing serious yet. Robert had pleaded with her to move in with him but she didn't want to do that before the wedding. She thought of Robert then. "Such a handsome guy", Angela thought.

And then, automatically, she thought about Dwight. She couldn't get her mind off of him lately. Things with Robert were good; he took care of her and gave her everything that money could buy. She wanted for nothing. But somehow it wasn't enough. He wasn't very affectionate and that was something that Angela missed. When she and Dwight first began dating, she was a lot like Robert – cold, distant, lacking warmth and affection. But Dwight changed all that in her. He was very loving and caring. He seemed so cold and militaristic in the office, but outside of the office, he was sensitive and romantic. He took care of her but it was a different type of care. He protected her and made her feel secure. He was her knight in shining armor. And in bed? Well….Robert never made her feel like Dwight had. Never. She shook her head, trying to escape from the memories that began to flood to the surface. When would she finally be able to say that she had moved on from Dwight? She wondered if she would ever be able to say that.

She pulled into her driveway and shut the car off. Grabbing her purse and her cellphone from the passenger seat, she saw that she had a missed call and a new voice message. "Huh…that was weird", she thought. She didn't even hear her phone ring. She listened to the voice message. It was Robert, telling her that he had to cancel dinner this evening because he had to work late. Sighing, she deleted the message and got out of the car. She made her way inside. Her cats greeted her at her door and she talked to them all as she made her way into her dining room. Setting her purse down on the table, she went straight to the refrigerator. She grabbed the half empty bottle of white wine from the top shelf and took a glass down from the cupboard. Pouring a glass, she pondered what to make for dinner. She decided rather quickly that she wasn't very hungry. She found her way into the living room, where she kicked off her heels and plopped down on the couch with her wine glass in hand.

Angela tried not to be disappointed at Robert but she was. He was always canceling dinner dates because of work. She knew that it came with the territory but Dwight had never canceled anything when it came to spending time with her. She sighed, frustrated with how her thoughts kept turning to Dwight. But he hadn't….truth be told, he would cancel things with other people to spend time with her. And as for dinner? She never had to worry about making dinner. He was always willing to cook for her. He loved it. And to be honest, it turned her on to watch him, standing at the counter, armed with a knife and a cutting board, chopping vegetables. Or standing over the hot stove, stirring a pot of his famous homemade borscht.

She sipped her wine, letting her thoughts run away with her. She remembered one night, while he was cleaning the beets, getting them ready for the supper, she had asked him if she could help. He showed her how and stood closely behind her as she cleaned them. Loving how close he was, she gently pushed back against him and rubbed her bottom on him ever so gently. She had giggled and he had leaned in very close and whispered in her ear "Careful, Monkey….you're playing with fire." After she had done it two more times, he had spun her around and pinned her against the counter, kissing her furiously, pressing his hard self against her, showing her how badly he had wanted her.

Angela crossed her legs, taking a big gulp of wine, finishing off the glass. Standing, she walked out onto her patio to get some air. She felt feverish. It was a combination of the wine and the memories. She began to have crazy thoughts. What if she were to drive over to Dwight's? Would he be happy to see her? Would he turn her away? Or would he carry her up to his bed like he had done so many times before and ravish her body like she needed him to? In a momentary lapse of sanity, she grabbed her purse and keys off of the table and slipped on her heels. She found herself walking to her car. Getting inside, she checked her hair in the mirror. She started the engine and backed out of the driveway and headed towards the highway and Schrute Farms.

About midway there, Angela began to have second thoughts about what she was doing. She almost turned the car around a couple times. She was so afraid of him rejecting her. It had been so long since they had last been together, but she remembered it like it was yesterday. They hadn't known it would be their last time with one another and so it was business as usual. He was merely filling up her punch card. Or was he? She remembered that night in her condo how much he made eye contact with her. He was so intense. Every time she would look away, he would pull her back in. She was almost afraid to look because she knew she still loved him. She wasn't so sure about him, though. And she wasn't going to take that chance. But what if she had let him see that love in her eyes that night? Would she be engaged to Robert now? It was almost as if Dwight was trying to read her soul through her eyes; trying to reach deep down and find that love there so that he could confess to her that he, too, still loved her. And then, after they were done love-making, and he was getting ready to leave, she could see the words "I love you" on his lips, waiting to be said. Or at least she thought she had. But he never said them. She remembered watching him walk to his car and how he had paused midway down the sidewalk and turned around, a funny look on his face, but then, he had shaken his head and continued walking, hopping into his car, revving the engine and peeling out of the parking lot. She had cried herself to sleep that night, knowing that she had lost someone very special.

Lost in thought, suddenly she had found herself in front of Schrute Farms. The sun was beginning to set, hanging low in the sky like a giant orange ball of fire. As she turned into the driveway, her stomach began to turn, the butterflies were stirred up. As she drove slowly, getting closer and closer to the house, she noticed that no lights were on inside yet. At first, she wondered if he was even home – and then she saw his car. As she pulled in next to it, she spotted two figures in the beet fields way in the distance. Angela knew instantly it was Dwight and Mose. Dwight was riding his tractor, turning over the dirt and Mose was following behind, planting. She sat there in her car a moment, afraid to get out. Afraid of how he would react to her here. Watching them a moment, she saw Mose point towards her car. She instantly considered backing out and leaving. Her nerves were so bad right now, what with planning the wedding and her relationship with Robert. Dis she really need this extra stress? But she knew how healing Dwight was to her. How just a touch of his hand could make everything better. How he had the ability to soothe her with a whisper. Yes, he was medicine to her soul. And she needed him now more than ever.

She climbed out of her car slowly, shutting the door behind her. She began to walk towards the fields, wrenching her hands together nervously. She saw Dwight get down from his tractor and begin to walk towards her. He started off slowly, but gradually, the walk turned into a jog, and before she knew it, he was directly in front of her.

"A...Angela?", he stammered. "Is everything ok?"

Angela nearly burst into tears. That was just like Dwight – always making sure she was ok. She paused, taking him in – sweaty, tan, tall and muscular. He was no longer in his work clothes. Instead he wore a hunter green Henley shirt, with the top 3 buttons undone, allowing just a glimpse of his hairy chest and his blue jean overalls, cut off at the calf, with his work boots, full of manure. She loved him this way – so manly, so primal. "I wanted to thank you for clearing the jam out of the printer earlier today." As soon as it was out of her mouth, she realized how stupid it had sounded.

"You mean to tell me you came all the way out here for that?" he questioned, his voice husky.

Angela looked up at him. "Oh God – what am I doing?" she thought to herself. She shook her head. "No...I...I..."

Dwight motioned towards the house. "Why don't we go get something to drink? I made some iced tea earlier. It should be cold by now."

Angela nodded slowly. "Yes. I would like that."


	2. Chapter 2

She followed him towards the house. So many memories came flooding back to her as she stepped into the old farmhouse. It was almost too much for her to bear. She followed him in to the dining room and sat down at the big oak table. She heard him opening the refrigerator and taking out the pitcher of tea and grabbing two glasses from the cupboard. He sat down next to her at the head of the table.

Pouring them each a glass of tea, he sat back in his chair. "So...what's going on?"

Angela sipped her tea. "I just wanted to thank you...I just wanted to talk to you...it's been a long time..."

Dwight stared at her intensely. "It has."

Angela swallowed hard, the lump in her throat growing larger. "I hate the way things are between us, Dwight...it's like we're strangers in the office..."

Dwight sighed, tracing the condensation on the side of the glass with his finger. "They're that way for a reason, Angela."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Dwight shook his head. "I don't know what to believe."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I just want to be civil towards each other...I want us to be...friends."

Dwight sighed. "I really don't think that's possible."

Angela felt like crying. "Why?" Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat.

Dwight leaned forward, placing both hands on the table in front of him. "I think you and I both know the answer to that. Stop playing games."

Angela gasped a little, although she was slightly aroused. She loved the forcefulness of this man. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Dwight sat back in his chair, smirking. "My answer makes you uncomfortable. Interesting." He paused, the smirk fading away to a blank stare. "How are things with Robert?"

Angela looked down at her glass of tea. "They're...they're fine."

"Really?"

Angela looked up at him, acting appalled. "Yes...really."

Dwight took a sip of his tea. "Then why are you here right now?"

Angela got up from the table, her knees weak and shaky, and pushed in her chair. "Thank you for the tea. But I am going to go now..." She began to walk towards the door.

Dwight stood up. "Wait...don't go. Stay. I can make us some dinner."

Angela shook her head. "No...I don't think that would be a good idea." She wanted nothing more than to stay. Hell - she wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms right now and let him carry her up to his bedroom.

Dwight walked over to her. He had a pleading look in his eyes, one that she hadn't seen in quite awhile. "Talk to me, Angela...tell me why you're really here."

Angela nearly fell down, her legs felt so weak. She grabbed onto the china cabinet to steady herself. "I really shouldn't..."

His blue eyes pierced through hers. He held out his hand to her. "Please?"

Reluctantly, she took his hand in hers. She looked down at them. It always touched her when she saw his huge hand holding her tiny hand. She suddenly felt like she could tell him everything. Everything that was wrong with her relationship with Robert. Everything that Robert could never do for her quite like Dwight could. Before she knew it, it was out of her mouth. "He doesn't fulfill me."

Dwight's eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me?"

"Robert...He doesn't fulfill me. Sexually. That's the problem." She blushed, almost regretting saying it. She avoided his eyes, which were piercing into her now. She could feel the weight of them.

Dwight squeezed her hand. She looked up at him. He sighed, nodding. "Well...that is unfortunate."

"Yes...it is."

Dwight stared down at her, a grin slowly forming on his lips. "I bet I could fulfill you."

Angela felt her face turn a deep crimson - as red as the beets in the field. She was stunned. She thought about pulling her hand away from his and running to her car, leaving him and Schrute Farms behind forever. But she knew she could never do that. Besides, what he had just said to her sounded like a challenge. And it excited her like nothing had ever before. "Well...is that so?", she stammered.

Dwight nodded, his face glowing with cocky confidence. "Yes...it is so." He stepped closer to her.

"Well...then..." Angela could hardly believe what she was saying, but she couldn't resist. "I would like to see you try."

Dwight stood in front of her for a moment, looking down at her. Then, suddenly, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, bending down to kiss her passionately. He pushed her up against the china cabinet, forcefully, yet carefully, and pressed his body against hers. She could feel how excited he was already. She knew that he was a man of his word and she knew that he could and would fulfill her.

He began to kiss her neck and her ear, breathing heavily as he did so. "Angela..." he whispered, gruffly. "My monkey..." Angela nearly melted at the sound of his nickname for her. She was unable to say anything. She just let him take her.


End file.
